Break My Walls With A Smile
by DaughterOfPoseidon333
Summary: "After Ward she'd built up her walls ten feet high and just as thick, hoping to keep anyone from getting close to her. Also to keep herself from breaking free and getting attached to anyone else. Lance though, was scratching away at her walls, loosening the stones at the foundation, and she found herself liking him more each day." Post 2x03 SkyeLance one-shot.


**So, basically we're three episodes into S2 and I already ship these two like crazy :) So here's a little one-shot based off of 2x03.**

** I don't own Agents of SHIELD.**

** Enjoy!**

**-:-**

Skye didn't have to look at the heart monitor on her wrist to know that her pulse jumped when Lance Hunter barged into her room, shutting the door quickly behind him with a sigh of relief. She raised an eyebrow at him, which he returned with a crooked smile.

"Umm, is there a reason you came running in here or…?" Skye asked, shutting her laptop.

"Yeah, uh, sorry," he said, slightly out of breath. "Your room was closest."

"Convenient," she muttered under her breath, but he seemed to hear her just fine and his smile broadened.

Skye couldn't say she didn't like him. He was good in the field—minus the whole 'shooting them all' incident. He was smarter than he looked, charming, and if she was being honest with herself, quite attractive as well. He also seemed to know just what buttons of hers to push to get under her skin. She hadn't decided if she liked that yet or not. After Ward….after Ward she'd built up her walls ten feet high and just as thick, hoping to keep anyone from getting close to her. Also to keep herself from breaking free and getting attached to anyone else. Lance though, was scratching away at her walls, loosening the stones at the foundation and she found herself liking him more and more each day. The accent didn't help.

That didn't mean she wanted him barging in her room anytime he felt like it.

"You didn't answer my question," she told him. "Why are you here?"

"Snarky one, aren't you?" he laughed, and she thought the sound was a little nervous.

She smirked at him. "All right, cough it up. Who are you hiding from?"

He stared at her, looking mildly impressed at her deduction. Then he frowned, casting his eyes down sheepishly. "Mack's trying to get me to do more inventory. Trip's helping him hunt me down."

Skye laughed. The sound was foreign to her ears. It felt like she hadn't genuinely laughed since before Ward—

She shook those thoughts loose from her mind, focusing on the man in front of her.

"You did shoot us all," she pointed out.

"Oh, not you too," Lance groaned, stepping away from the door.

He plopped down in the chair she had next to the door. The rooms they had at The Playground weren't huge, by any means, but she was used to small.

"You planning on taking revenge on me, too?" Lance asked.

Skye shrugged, giving him a little smile. "Haven't decided yet. Though, it would be easy…"

"What are you talking about?" Lance sat up straight, leaning forward, watching her nervously.

"Well, I'm sure Trip is close," Skye said, standing up. "Maybe if I just called out to him—"

"Waitwaitwaitwait!" Lance said quickly, standing and holding his hands out in surrender. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry about shooting you. Please, just…just don't tell Trip I'm here. Please?"

Skye stared at him for a moment before bursting out into laughter. Lance looked stunned, blinking in confusion before realization dawned over his features.

"You—damn," he muttered, but a smile was growing across his face.

"Got 'cha," Skye laughed.

"We even now?" he asked.

She smiled. "I guess so,"

Lance just shook his head and chuckled. Skye smiled. She hadn't been this carefree, this happy in a while, and it felt almost _wrong, _somehow. It wasn't s crime to be happy, but it sort of felt that way when Fitz was in the lab, struggling to find the right words, when Simmons was out there, putting her life on the line to gather intel from Hydra, when there was a misunderstood boy's body yet to be found in the water, halfway across the world. A body Skye had put there. The smile fell from her face.

Lance noticed immediately. "You okay, Skye?"

She nodded sharply, taking a step back. "I'm fine."

"Really?" Lance said skeptically.

"Yup. Just fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I think you know why," he replied softly. "You shot a man today, Skye. It's understandable that you're shaken up—"

"I said I'm fine," she snapped.

Lance kept his gaze on her, stepping forward till he was within reach to take one of her hands into his. Skye didn't know why, but she didn't try to pull away. She met his gaze.

"Is that why your hands are trembling?" Lance asked, rubbing his thumb across her skin.

Skye didn't have a good enough answer to that. Of course she was shaken up. She couldn't get the image of Don Gill's body falling, blood weeping from the hole in his chest where her bullet had entered. She couldn't stop seeing his lifeless form crash over the side of the ship, sinking down, down, down.

Skye let out a shaky breath, and didn't even protest when Lance led her over to her bed, urging her to sit down. He took both of her hands in his, the warmth from his skin seeping into hers. She had the urge to click the monitor on her wrist, to see if her heart was racing as fast as she thought it was. It felt like it was going a million miles a minute.

"It's okay, Skye," Hunter soothed. "It's okay. It's not supposed to be easy."

"I just…I thought that all the training…I thought I was ready…"

"All the training and practice in the world can never prepare you fully for that first shot. You did good today."

"I killed somebody."

"Yes," Lance agreed. "But it was the right call. Gill was going to kill everyone on that ship. You saved our lives."

Skye stayed quiet, his words soothing her. She slowly felt her hands steady against his.

"Thank you," she murmured finally, meeting his eyes. She noticed that his brown eyes had flecks of gold in them. They were a warm, chocolaty color. She felt her pulse slow.

"Of course," he said quietly, giving her a smile. "I may have shot you, but I can still be a nice guy."

Skye laughed, giving him a playful shove. "Go, before I decide to rat you out to Trip."

Lance chuckled, standing up and heading towards the door. He cracked the door and made sure the coast was clear, then he glanced back at her. As he looked, she could feel the heat of his hands against her again.

"I'll see you in the morning, Skye. Sleep well."

"See you," she murmured as he left, shutting her door quietly behind him.

Skye smiled to herself, realizing that maybe she was okay if Lance Hunter wanted to break down her walls. She'd give him hell for it, but if tonight was any kind of example, she had a feeling that her fight would be in vain. Tonight alone, he'd managed to knock a couple stones loose. He'd put a crack in her defenses, wedged his way in, and now it would only be harder to knock him out.

**-:-**

**Hope you guys liked it!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-DaughterOfPoseidon333**


End file.
